Dead Alive
by laurayette4445
Summary: As an unlikely villain rises, how will Sookie and Eric cope with the one threat they don't want to hurt? How will they prepare themselves for the war that is either kill or be killed. How will they heal themselves, when so many wounds continue to be opened... Post Season 5 : My Version Season 6 : S/E Rated M. On permanent hold.


**A/N: Well look who decided to step out of the rock she has been hiding under for the past couple of months…. Me! Hey everyone so here I am with another fanfic for you all…..Another take on my own version of season 6! It will be different form my other story, Resisting the Dead, so you do not need to read the other to read this one…but I would love it if you did! This is…after all the other spoilers that have recently come out….the way I think Season 6 will happen, so please read and tell me what you think! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WISH FOR ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story…**

**SPOV**

_This had to be a dream, this had to be a dream, please be a dream…_

The lights flickered with each step I took and the alarm rang loudly throughout the halls as it reminded me this was no dream…this was real and I would die if I didn't get out of here.

I came here thinking I could help, that somehow my love for Bill and his love for me was real and genuine. That his love for me would conquer all the inner demons that always seemed to grasp him at the most inopportune times. That I could have a happy ending and that maybe Bill would be part of it, that he would show me he did love me more than anything, what a sick joke.

Happy endings weren't real but nightmares were.

I just watched him, the man I once loved, die right before my eyes. Blood pouring out of every hole it could find and then poof…he was gone.

I can still see the fear in his eyes, the fear that he was dying… that he had been wrong and he was going to pay the ultimate price for it. The thought of it clenched at my heart and wouldn't let go.

The very thought, the very idea…that he was…dead, it burned me. Burned me more than anything and all I wanted to do was cry and I did.

I cried as his body crumbled into that pile of goo, but I wasn't alone.

Eric was there and he comforted me, held me as I cried into his shirt and I could see he was hurt by it to.

It surprised me to see Eric care what happened to Bill, but yet again he always manages to surprise me.

It was why I fell in love with him, well that and other things.

But I couldn't think of any of that now… I was running for my life, literally.

As soon Bill rose from that pile of goo, it wasn't him. It was a monster that stood in his place and took on his appearance.

And he was out for blood, my blood and he wouldn't stop until I was dead, along with those I loved the most.

Like Jason, Alcide, Sam, Tara, Lafayette…

Eric.

No I couldn't think of this…not now. I had to keep my attention on how to get out of here and Eric was nowhere in sight.

I was scared, what if Bill got him, what if he is hurt.

I had to find him.

I stopped in my tracks and I looked around the dark corridors that blinked with red light every other second.

"Eric!" I yelled out hoping he would find me…and not Bill.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath as I ran down one hallway and hoped it would lead me to the lobby.

I continued to run as my heart pounded through my chest.

Where was he, where was I?

I heard someone approaching me and fast, and I screamed as the person grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I hit at the person until I realized who it was.

"Eric, oh my God," I felt the tears coming as I clung on to him, never wanting to let him go.

"Sookie, I need you to snap out of it and be strong. If we are going to get out of here I need you to work with me," he told me as we stopped in the lobby area.

I nodded as I wiped the tears away and tried to push back all the emotions that were flowing through me.

Eric ran up to the elevator doors and tried to pry them open.

"Fuck!" He yelled as I saw his hands sizzle under the silver of the elevator doors.

"Eric, are their stairs at all?" I asked him as his hands quickly started to heal.

"Do you think we would be here if there were stairs?" He asked me cruelly and then sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, we just have to get out of here."

He looked around the lobby and then back to me.

"Can you blast the doors?" He asked me and I wasn't really sure.

My powers have been on the fritz lately and I wasn't sure if it would work.

"I'll try," I said as I stood up to the doors and tried to summon my inner strength.

I could feel the warmth resonating in my palms and I tried with all my might to blast it at the doors.

I hit the doors with my light and they dented open I bit.

_Thank God for small favors…_

Eric ran up to the doors and tried to open it again.

I could see the smoke rising from his hands and the pain that ran across his face.

"Eric!"

He stopped and turned around to face me and I could see that the doors were open enough for us to jump through it.

"Let's go, now." He reached out his already healed hand and I took it without hesitation.

"Now wasn't the purpose of your visit to come and talk to me, reason with me? Well why are you leaving so soon, don't you want to help me?" The voice that once sent shivers of pleasure and joy throughout my body now filled me with dread and fear.

As I turned around to face the monster that is now Bill, Eric grabbed me and pushed me behind him.

"Bill, I know you are in there just…" Eric began to say something but Bill cut him off.

"Don't you see this is me, all of me. I am all powerful, I am Lilith incarnated," he said with a voice so sinister that it didn't even remind me of Bill's voice.

It was different, it was evil.

"I don't know what you are, but you are not Bill," I spoke up from behind Eric and Bill's eyes found mine.

"Eric you really should silence your pet, before I silence her for you." He took a step closer to us.

Eric growled as he tightened his grip on me and dared Bill to take another step.

"Fuck you," Eric said as he grabbed me and we jumped through the hole in the elevator.

Eric flew us up to the top floor where everyone was waiting for us.

Eric set me on a small platform, big enough for me to stand on as he kicked at the elevator doors with all of his strength.

Where was Bill, why wasn't he following us….this was too easy.

I tried not to look down and I held on to the wall and waited for Eric to make a dent in the doors.

"Eric, move!" I told him as I raised my hand and tried to summon my light again.

It worked once again as the doors were dented when I opened my eyes, but I was dizzy…very dizzy.

"Eric…" I couldn't stand anymore and I slipped off the platform.

I slammed my head against the platform as I fell and I could feel the blood rushing in my head.

"Sookie!" He yelled as he grabbed me before I fell to my death.

He flew us through the hole and set me down on the ground.

"Sookie, are you okay?" He asked me as his eyes scanned over my body with a worried expression.

I felt like I was clinging on to consciousness and it was getting harder and harder for me to keep my eyes open.

"Sookie, stay with me, don't fall asleep!" Eric yelled.

He raised his wrist to his mouth and bit and put it against my lips.

I didn't want to take any blood but I knew I had too.

I sucked at the wound and then backed away.

"Thanks," I whispered as he helped me up.

I felt much better but I still felt a little dizzy.

"What happened?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I'll tell you later, but now we have to get out of here." I grabbed his hand and led him over to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by and I'll see you both real soon," Bill's voice filled the room from the speakers located in the top corners of the room.

I ignored his taunting voice as Eric and I quickly walked out of the hell hole that was Bill's death bed.

I saw Jason, Pam, Tara, Jessica, and Nora all waiting for us by two separate cars.

"Go, go, go!" Eric ordered as everyone looked at us like we were two crazy people.

Jess walked over to Eric and I could see blood tears staining her face.

"What happened, I felt Bill….something is wrong, really wrong. Where is he…where is he?" She screamed at Eric and he pushed her aside.

He ignored her as Tara went and tried to grab Jess but she pushed Tara away.

"Tell me where he is, now!" She screamed and I was fearful for what Eric may do next.

Silence filled the air and I watched Eric carefully. He remained calm and I could see a tint of sadness in his eyes, the same sadness I have seen many time before.

"Bill is no more…" He whispered softly and Jessica gasped with pain.

"No…" She whispered as she fell back and she became silent.

Her face had a mixture of sadness, pain, and shock as she shook her head and Tara once again tried to comfort her.

I looked away from her and to my brother.

"What happened?" Jason asked me as I shook my head.

"Just get in the car; I'll fill you in on the way to… Eric where are we going to go anyway?" I asked him as I turned to see that Nora was now hanging on to him.

Jealously filled me but I pushed it away and kept my thoughts on what was really important right now, getting the fuck out of here.

Eric slowly shook Nora off of him and she glared at him as he walked over to me.

"I have a safe house we can go to, I'll drive one car and Pam will drive the other," he told me as he turned to Pam and she nodded as her, Tara, and Jess got into one car.

Jess was still silent and tears were just rolling down her face.

My heart broke for Jess, she wasn't the only one that loss someone she loved.

Nora began to walk into the car where Jason, myself, and Eric would be but Eric stopped her.

"Go with them," he told her and was visibly taken aback by his request.

"What?"

"I said go with them, you seem to have trouble controlling yourself around Sookie and I will not have you hurting her," he told her and I couldn't contain my small smirk that fit across my face.

"I can control myself, but can you brother?" She asked him and I heard him growl.

"This isn't the place Nora, we have to get out of here now get into the other fucking car or I will leave you here," he told her in a deep menacing voice as he got into the car with Jason and I and started it up.

I took a spot in the passenger's seat while Jase sat in the back.

He drove out of the area fast, leaving Nora behind stunned and hurt.

"Eric, where are we going?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Better if you don't know, it's far away so try and rest," he told me softly.

"Why does it always feel like you are barking orders at us?" Jase asked from the back.

"Because I am," Eric responded as he kept his eyes on the road, speeding up with each second.

"Well I don't appreciate it, if I wanna have someone bark orders at me I'll do it myself," Jason said as he glared at Eric form the back.

"Do you listen to yourself at all when you speak?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"Boys please stop," I whispered as I thought about everything again.

As I looked out the window and each tree seemed to blur by I slowly felt the tears slip from my eyes.

I tried to hold them back but I just couldn't and I began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," I said out loud to both Eric and Jason, whom I could feel I was making uncomfortable.

"Don't be sorry," Eric said lowly as he reached out his free hand to lightly squeeze mine.

I looked up to see him staring right back at me. His eyes reminded me of the time he spent with me; they reminded me of the old Eric. I couldn't help but get lost in them until Jason coughed.

"I would love it if you would stop eye fucking my sister and keep your eyes on the road."

Eric smirked and looked back to the road and I could feel his grip in my hand loosen.

I tightened my hold on his hand to show him I didn't want him to let go. He once again looked back at me and at our joined hands.

He appeared to be thinking something over in his head, like there was an argument going on in his mind and I wish for the very first time I could listen in to it. He then quickly looked away from me, but he kept his hand in mine.

His eyes seemed to sparkle with something and he looked so beautiful, he looked like my Eric.

I felt safe with him and my hand in his reminded me that I truly was.

I leaned back and shut my eyes and tried to relax.

"_Sookie, Sookie my dear." I opened my eyes to see I was back home, on the couch in my living room._

"_What a horrible dream," I whispered as I looked around but screamed at what I saw._

_On the floor were the bodies of my brother, my parents, and my Gran. Their necks all had vampire teeth marks and cuts and bruises laced around their bodies like tattoos. _

_The floor was drenched with their blood and as I stood up I saw the blood covered my feet, my hands, my shirt…it covered all of me._

_Tears streamed down my face as I backed away from their bodies, but slipped and fell to the floor._

"_No!" I screamed as I looked at their bodies._

"_Why did you do this to us?"I gasped as Jason looked up at me from his spot on the floor._

_He began to choke on his own blood as it poured from his neck and his mouth._

"_This isn't real, this isn't real," I muttered as I shut my eyes and tried to wake up._

"_You are a disappointment Sookie, spreading your legs for every vampire that smiles at you," I heard my mother's voice tell me and the tears ran down my face faster and faster with each breath. _

"_You deserve to die." My daddy's voice said as I choked back the sobs._

"_You should just kill yourself," Gran said to me and I knew this wasn't real._

"_You aren't real, this isn't real!" I screamed._

"_But it could be." I froze as I slowly turned around and saw Bill standing there._

"_You are an omen, everyone you love dies and will continue to if you just don't end it all now….is that what you wish for, for everyone to die for you?" I shook my head as my tears fell._

"_Did you really think I was going to let you go so easily, you are mine Sookie and I will do whatever I want with my property." I found I couldn't move, I couldn't run away, I was going to die._

_He slowly walked up to me and lightly touched my cheek._

"_Don't touch me!" _

_He grabbed me roughly by the hair and I yelped out in pain by the roughness of it._

"_I will touch you if I please," he whispered against my neck._

_Please someone help me, anyone, please God help me. _

"_No one can help you here, you…are…mine," he said as I heard his fangs click down and he bit into my neck._

_I screamed as loud as I could and began to feel dizzy from the blood loss._

"_Sookie, wake up…wake up!" I heard Eric's voice and I tried to fight Bill and find him._

"_Sookie, wake up!" Eric's voice was louder and closer now. _

_Bill let go of me and I fell to the bloodied floor with a thud._

"_I'll see you again my dear," he said as he licked his bloodied lips and I screamed as everything went black around me. _

**A/N: SO what did everyone think…. It will get much more exciting from here on out I promise, I just need to set everything up first! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME TO CONTINUE IF YOU WISH FOR ME TOO! **


End file.
